


[SK]pwp2号-braces skirt part1

by pagurian0062



Series: pwp [2]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagurian0062/pseuds/pagurian0062
Summary: Nah





	[SK]pwp2号-braces skirt part1

warning：singsing的dirty talk出没。下一次再写慧慧主动说的，不知道大家喜欢什么类型，反正我喜欢那种叭叭叭说很多的骚浪小可爱，就当提前预警了。

 

甘阿他胖绝对是故意的。

他送给Krist的毕业礼物装在一个扁平的长方形礼盒里，上面贴着红色的缎带。在拆开它之前Krist就有某种不好的预感，果然，在打开以后他气呼呼地把里面的东西丢在了床上。

Gun留给他的小纸条上写着“Surprise for you and your P'Sing”，还有一张笑脸。Krist觉得这可能是报复。

大约是回想起不久前在Off和Gun的谈心节目里没能完成的睡裙诱惑，Krist羞耻得连鼻尖都红了。

他当然不会喜欢这种东西，他才没有什么特殊的癖好！不过好像大家也没有觉得很奇怪，不少人还给他点赞来着。想到他的P'Sing无处安放的直男审美，Krist决定勇于尝试。

比起在节目里穿过的那件，这条白色蕾丝睡裙恐怕小得有点过分。先不说长度只能勉强遮住腿根，连围度都少得可怜，大部分布料都紧贴着Krist的身体，尤其是胸口，尴尬得他手都不知道该往哪儿放。盒子里还有一只黑色的猫耳头箍，Gun这个礼物可以说是体贴得过头，要把所有元素一网打尽。

他捞出那只头箍戴在头上，调整好以后对着镜子打量自己滑稽的扮相。

唔……真的很难想象P'Sing会喜欢这个……

虽然很自觉地把自己定位在Ruangroj夫人的位置，但Krist并不想让Singto误会他活了二十几岁突然觉醒，决定去当人妖了。

Singto过去明确说过喜欢五官立体的成熟性感系，Krist不由得唾弃起他哥这种狭隘的择偶标准。五官当然可以完美达标，可是蕾丝吊带睡裙这种东西根本不适合他这种可爱的男孩子嘛。

在他磨磨蹭蹭做着拉着前面露后面、拉住后面露前面的反复无用功时，卧室的门被推开了。

洗完澡还吹过头发的Singto本以为Krist应该正躺在被子里等他。他想着毕业典礼消耗了他男朋友太多精力，估计Krist睡着了也说不定，没想到看到的却是这样一幕。

那个床上谈话节目他自然是看过了，当场被可爱得不行。

Krist说得没错，没有人比他更甜蜜。

即使是丝毫谈不上女性化的体型，搭配着漂亮的女性衣着也会有种别样的吸引力。说是多么性感迷人当然有点用力过猛，但实在是可爱得让人抑制不住亲密的冲动。

他轻巧地走上前，从后面抱住Krist，把下巴搁在他圆润饱满的肩头。

“很好看。”

他看着镜子里两个人叠在一起的画面，忍不住追逐着Krist同样胶黏的视线。

行动上一向大胆的Krist却意外地不敢与他对视，就算两个人早就越过最后的界限，他的眼神也还是带着如同初恋般的纯粹。羞涩又期待或者还有些什么别的神情，由他来做就特别让人受用。

“耳朵也很可爱。”

不知道Singto说的是他透红的耳廓，还是头顶的装饰，Krist缩了缩脖子，Singto的侧脸就贴住了他。

不仅是侧脸，整个身体也完全黏过来了，P'Sing的手搁在他的侧腹，隔着光滑的布料自下而上地摸了一把。

他们背后就是床铺，两个人却都默契地忽视了。他们仍然站在那面镜子前，刻意放缓了呼吸。

年轻男孩的身体反应都来得很快，Singto暗示性地往前蹭了一下，Krist就往他怀里靠了过来。他勃起的地方就顶在Krist柔软而饱满的臀瓣上，即使隔着衣物也不可抑制地继续膨大。

男性总是对浑圆的东西感兴趣，哪种取向都一样。但Singto不打算表现得太过急色，他喜欢慢慢来。他是年纪稍长的那一个，总是多一份矜持。何况他本来也更喜欢Krist主动的模样。

果然，Krist先忍不住了，拧过头来要吻他，翘起的上唇先是划过他的脸颊，然后才挨到他的嘴角。Singto凑过去加深这个亲吻，含住唇瓣很用力地吮吸了一下，分开的时候发出了响亮的声音。

他的手已经滑到了Krist胸口，紧巴巴的蕾丝毕竟只是蚕丝造就的织物，硬要把手指从边缘塞进去也不难。Krist也没有那种硬邦邦的胸脯，他摸起来甚至是有些柔软的，非常糟糕地让乳肉从Singto收拢的手指间挤出来，用力推挤甚至能更加清晰显出中间的夹沟。

布料下来回动作的手指看起来太过色情了。Krist仰起头，把视线抛到半空去，膝盖不可控制的软了一下，连带着Singto也跟着身形晃动。

“Kit…Kit……Kit，别躲。”Singto用那种声调上扬的语气含糊地叫他的名字，用舌尖顶弄着细长的肩带，让它从Krist肩头滚落下去，恰到好处地挂在他的胳膊上，露出多一点右边的胸膛。他终于能松松腾出一只手，捏着Krist的下巴把他的的脸转回来。

“你看看你自己。”

就算是不怀好意，Singto的声音也是温温柔柔的。Krist真的不想知道自己现在是个什么样子，想来也不会多好看。他以前连在电视上看到自己和Singto的吻戏都要害羞得要燃烧起来，更不说是这种状态之下。他由始至终都没把拉着下摆的两只手松开。

一只乳尖已经被Singto捻得肿立起来了，另一只就算藏在蕾丝背后，也知道并不好过。他眼角通红地张开嘴，细长的唾液线黏着在齿间，让他连单纯的呻吟都有些发音困难。到底为什么要让他看到自己露出这种令人无法消化的表情啊。

“啊，流出来了。”

Singto有些惊讶地摸了摸Krist下身，那儿隆起的部分有一片抹上去冰凉凉的浅灰色。

“P'Sing！”

Krist牙齿发颤，扼住在他两腿之间往上翻起裙摆的手。

“Kit没有穿内裤吗？还是说已经太湿了……给我看也没关系吧？本来就要脱掉的。”

这个时候Singto倒是不打算让着他了，干脆利落地抓住他的手腕往身体两侧拉开，他失去了重要的遮挡，居然连平时该有的力气也使不出来，整个人只想缩成一团。

“别、别看……太奇怪了，我不要做了……”

Krist躲避着镜子，挣扎却只能让这该死的小睡裙显得更加难以摆脱。Singto似乎发出了有些幸灾乐祸地笑声，让Krist生气得想要和他打一架。

“噢Kit…Kit！你怎么这么可爱的……”

Singto当然注意到Krist的情绪变化。他拖着他的腰，毫不费力地带着他歪倒在床上，然后撑起身体去吻Krist的耳朵。

“不逗你了，真的，我错了。”

他摘掉了Krist头上的毛茸猫耳，捧住他的脸，看着他的男朋友一副勉强原谅他的别扭模样，又忍不住要吻他。

不用看着镜子里的自己，Krist显得自在多了。他勾着Singto宽松的T恤，在他哥的配合下迅速拉扯了下来。触及到还发着热的肌肤，Krist小小地叹息了一声，攀住Singto的手臂用力收紧。他现在觉得自己变得更加湿漉漉的了。

 

tbc


End file.
